Miley's Worst Day
by ReallyHotEmoGirl
Summary: Miley was innocently walking home. She went down an aleey and read from there!
1. Chapter 1

Miley's Wost Day...

Miley, a young girl of 14 was walking home from her friend Lily's house. Normally Lily's mom would drive her home but Lily and her mom got into a fight. Miley walked into an alley. It was a dark alley. So she wanted to avoid it but then it would take longer to get home. She decided to walk down the alley. To her surprise no one was there. Or atleast she thought no one was there.

A man stepped into the light, and right infront of Miley. "Why, may I ask... Would a young girl like you being doing in this alley?" The man asked her. The man looked about the age of twenty-five.

"I-i'm heading home..." Miley said. Yes, if any of you are asking... She's terrified. She took one step back away from the man. But the man followed her. "W-why?"

The man smiled. HIs yellow teeth showing. "Because it's a shame you chose this alley tonight." The man said. He forced Miley against the wall. "What an unlucky day for you but lucky for me." He said. He kissed her forcingly.

Milet struggled against him but he hurt her. About an hour later The man got dressed. "Well, let me tell you this. You Tell any one and I will kill you personally." He said walking away. Miley sat on the ground shivering. As soon as she was dressed she continued walking home. As soon as she walked in the door her dad hugged her protectively.

"Miles hun, what happened? Why are you an hour late?" Her dad Robbie asked her.

Miley dug her face in her dad's chest crying.

"Miles tell me what happened." Robbie said.

After Miley camed down alittle bit Miley told him what happened. Robbie called the cops right away. As Robbie was talking with the cops, Miley's brother Jackson was hugging her sister. Sure they didn't get along but this siutation was different.

After Miley described what the guy looked like and what happened the cops left. They went looking for the man.

Robbie walked over to his daughter. "IT's best you stay home tomorrow Miles." He said.

Miley nodded. She was sitting on the couch. But the man happened to be right out side the window. "I don't want to leave any ways. He told me if I told any one he would kill me." Miley said.

"Jackson why don't you stay home with your sister. I have to go shopping for food." Robbie said.

Jackson nodded. Miley slept on the couch that night.

After every one was sleep, the man found a way to sneek in. Hehad a knife out. "I told you so." The man said. He held the knife so he could stab her...

End Chappie!!! Please R&R!!


	2. He Almost

Ch.2!!!

As he was about to stab Miley, the light turned on. Jackson walked into the living room. He got hungry but was going to sit in a chair and think. He saw the man. "DAD!! DAD WAKE UP!!" Jackson yelled. The man started running towards the door. Robbie was running down the stairs. Robbie saw the man, and he started running at him. But the man closed the door in Robbie's face. Making Robbie fall on to his arse.

Miley woke up from the yelling. "What happened?" She asked.

Robbie got up and sat on the couch next to Miley. "He was here." Robbie said. "I'm not sure what he was doing but Jackson knew. He was the one that woke me up." He finished.

"Well, first he had a knife. And from the position he was in he was going to stab Miley. And I couldn't let him do that." Jackson said.

Robbie got up and sucuired the house good.

"Miley, you and Jackson should stay in the same room. Son, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad you eat to much." Robbie said. After every one was in bed Jackson and Miley started talking.

"So Miley.. Do you know why he was trying to kill you?" Jackson asked her.

Miley didn't tell the cops but she could tell her brother. "Yes. He said if I told any body he would kill me." She said.

Jackson sighed. "Well good night Miles." He said as he soon fell asleep.

Miley couldn't get to sleep. She was too petrefied. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face.

The Next Day---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver and Lily came over. They watched the news the previous night and it talked about what happened to Miley. As soon as Lily saw Miley she hugged her. "Are ok?" She asked her.

"I'm fine. For now." She said.

"Well, my mom said I could skip school today to hang out with you. And Olivers mom too." Lily said.

Miley smiled.

"And if he tries to come back, I just call my mom. She is in her car out side hiding. So if he does he will get busted." Oliver said.

"My mom too." Lily said.

"Thanks guys." Miley said hugging her friends.

Jackson sat on the couch talking with Oliver. Lily and Miley were sitting in the kitchen talking.

The guy crawled up the side of the house and into Jacksons room.

Oliver got a call on his cell. "Yes mom?" He asked.

"He's in Jacksons room. I just saw him climb up there." She said.

"Call the cops now." Oliver said. "He's in the house." Oliver said. Miley and Lily quickly went over to Jackson and Oliver.

Olivers mom called the cops.

The guy snuck down the stairs.

Soon the cops arrived. They came in quietly. Miley, Lily, Oliver and Jackson acted like they knew nothing. They just sat there watching TV like nothing was going on.

Once the cops spotted him he ran. He jumped out a window and ran. Cops chased him but he got away.

Robbie came home right when this was all going on. He ran inside. "Miles you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah dad I'm fine. We knew he was here befor the cops came. You can thank Olivers mom for that." Miley said.


End file.
